


【最王】出不去的房间

by Enceladus_0310



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enceladus_0310/pseuds/Enceladus_0310
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 1





	【最王】出不去的房间

在昏暗的房间里，王马睁开了双眼。眼前的一切皆被染上了昏黄的色彩，如烛火一般颜色。  
还不是很清晰的大脑过了许久才接收并理解了此刻的现实。  
他应该是在一个陌生的房间里，躺在床上并没有被绑起来，当然也没有被塞什么奇怪的东西。身体没有任何不适，没有发热，亦没有发冷，只是残留的眩晕感使他略微带着一丝困意。  
总体来说，他应该没被做任何事。  
他稍微活动了一下脖颈，便发现一旁的桌上摆放着一只蜡烛。它静静的燃烧，火焰不时跳跃一下，正是它为这个房间带来了那昏黄的色彩。  
盯着烛火片刻，突然他的脸上露出了令人绝望的无聊的表情，一幅又要睡过去的样子。  
就在此时在距离他并不远的黑暗角落里，有什么物体动了一下，咚的一声跌落在地，发出了不小的声音。  
原本都要二度见周公的王马被这个声音惊醒，猛地睁大眼睛，随即又眯起眼盯着那个方向。  
“嗯……”  
处于阴影中的人发出了小声的呻吟，随后便没有了声响。  
「听起来就很痛。」  
王马心中默默想着，下床拿起蜡烛向黑暗走去，昏黄的色彩渐渐铺满那原本黑暗的地方。  
“我说最原酱如果你有这种兴趣的话，建议你下次把我也绑起来，这样就没人来救你了哦，可以享受的久一点。”  
最原倒在地面，手脚都被绳索绑了起来，嘴巴也被一块白色的布条堵住，没法说话只能发出呜呜的声响。他向上瞟了王马一眼，看起来就像是翻白眼似的，扭动着身体示意俯视的那位帮忙松绑。  
既然热闹看过了，嘲笑也嘲笑过了，王马自然会“好心”地帮他解开身上的束缚。  
脱离了绳子与布条的束缚，最原揉着有些发痛的手腕问道：“哈……王马君，你怎么也在这里？”  
“这个问题问得好，很有深度，我也想知道。”  
王马摊了摊手，丢下刚刚得到自由的人，将放在地上的蜡烛拿起来放回桌子上。  
“不过这里到底是哪里？学园里有这样的房间吗？”  
失去了烛光，最原所在的地方又陷入了一片漆黑，但是他并没跟着王马走向桌子，反而朝着反方向走了几步，不出所料，他很快就摸到了冰冷的墙壁。  
墙面略微有些粗糙并且一抹就会蹭下墙灰，他将粘了灰的手指凑近鼻子一闻，有很淡的石灰气味，种种表明这里并不是新造的场所。  
“我想这里……”  
“呼~哈~~~这里不是新造的，这个我知道……”  
“诶？啊……？”  
王马坐在烛光下一脸无趣地看着跃动的火焰，依旧是那张无聊的快绝望的脸。  
“你……知道？”  
“啊啊~你以为这样的情况我都经历过多少次了？什么房间我没去过，想着是时候该出现老旧的房间了，结果真的来了，真是一点新鲜感都没有！”  
说完，房间内寂静无声，谁都没有再说话。王马看不见站在阴影里的人的表情，而对方也只沉默了片刻，便开口道：“王马君，你是在说你身为总统的经历吗？”  
王马凝视着那片黑暗，张了张嘴似乎是想说什么。也许是想夸张地继续诉说他胡编乱造的经历，也许是想调皮地说一声「尼嘻嘻，暴露了？」。  
可，最原猜错了。身处烛光边的人只是张了张嘴，突然露出了一副极度嫌恶的表情。  
“你看！又是这种问题，你不累吗？怀疑我就直接指出来，这么多次的你说我猜，你不累我都嫌累。现在想起来之前竟然还绕着圈子来指出你的心结，我觉得那时候的自己完全就是个傻逼！”  
最原完全听不懂他在说什么，皱着眉头从阴影处走出来，一脸疑惑。  
“那个，王马君，你没撞到头吧？”  
“我很好，多谢关心，并没有像某人一样撞在门上昏过去了。”  
“诶？某人？”  
可王马并没有在意他的疑惑，换了一个姿势，单手撑着脑袋朝着某个方向，继续说：“说起来这个幕后真是一点创意都没有，为什么又是你？好歹给我个kibo玩玩啊……或者百田酱、碧池子酱、梦野酱、昆太、赤松酱、甚至星酱也是有的吧，我记得我的cp不止你吧！”  
最原看着他的表情复杂，拉开椅子坐在了他的正对面，沉默不语。  
王马瞟了一眼坐在对面的人，声音闷闷地说道：“虽然我是很喜欢最原酱的脸啦，但是看这么多次也容易腻啊。”  
“诶！？喜……喜欢？”  
最原的脸以肉眼可见的速度变成了一只熟透虾子的颜色。虽然王马总是把喜欢放在嘴边，但是可以听得出来这里的意思与平常不一样。  
他捂着嘴看着烛光照不到的阴暗角落小声说：“你这又是谎言吧……”  
“噗嗤！无论看多少次，最原酱你这样子都这么有趣。”  
王马看着最原红扑扑的脸蛋，捂着肚子笑了起来，他抹了抹眼角渗出的泪水继续说道：“说说看吧，这次的你是谁？欣赏着我这个艺术品的黑幕？还是抱怨上司总是让你加班，连自家猫都要把你给忘了的社畜？还是对某真人狼人杀游戏疯狂痴迷的otaku中学生？别告诉我你是纯情闷骚最原酱啊！虽然这样最好了，但是这类型看多了也挺没意思的。不如闷骚老司机的人设怎么样？”  
“……”  
最原被他泼了一脸的冷水，现在清醒多了。他从刚才开始就一直在说奇怪的话，一副已经洞悉了一切的样子，自然这一切有可能只是他的谎言与将事情搅浑的手段。  
“王马君，你是知道了什么吗？”  
“恩？不，我什么都不知道哦~”  
“现在继续你的谎言对谁都没有好处。”  
“哼~看起来你真的只是最原酱啊，果然还是那烦人的老样子。但是有没有好处是我决定的，不是你！”  
王马眯起眼指着正对着他的人，散发出毋庸置疑的气场。不过对方也没有退缩，他盯着王马那双在烛光下的黑色眼睛，微笑了起来。  
“呵呵~这次也许没有这么无聊了，但是……我都等了这么久了！怎么还不放出来！条件呢？条件！”  
突然他拍着桌子，朝着虚空大吼起来。  
也许是回应他的呼唤，不远处的墙上亮起了一块液晶屏，上面出现了几个字。  
「不抱抱就不能出去的房间。」  
“呜哇！真是纯情。嗯嗯，人物关系需要循序渐进，先从拥抱开始……但是只要拥抱就够了吗！快点说心里话吧！别到时候又说不够看！”  
王马喝起了倒彩，似乎是听到了他的话，屏幕上这几个字被删除又输上了新的文字。  
「不KISS就不能出去的房间。」  
“有点进步，但是！别以为我会说‘就算这里仅仅只有我们两个人，还要被要求自相残杀啊！’，‘这可是kiss，不是kill啊’，这个笑话很冷耶，下一个！”  
似乎是被激怒了，新的文字也被删除，输上了几个加大的字。  
『不这样那样就不能出去的房间。』  
“这样那样是什么样啊！在房间里打枕头大战吗！”  
『不sex就不能出去的房间！』  
“别以为用英文就可以糊弄过去了！给我好好用汉字！”  
『不做♡爱就不能出去的房间！』  
“终于说心里话了，但是我依旧选择拒绝！因为这个实在是太老套了。每次都是做做做做，能不能有点新意？说真的，再下去最原酱有几根鸡儿毛我都能数出来了，小姑娘们想看的东西还需要我来教你吗？”  
“……唔……”最原在一旁看着一人一块屏幕之间的对话，满脸通红，微微颤抖地说道：“这都是什么时候的事啊！跟我没关系吧……”  
“哈？你以为是跟谁做/爱啊！”  
“诶！！”  
“事到如今你还需要这么惊讶吗？我的身体感觉好吗？一定还不错，这点技术我还是很有自信的。”  
“但、但是我完全……”  
【咣！】  
突然间房间内传出了一声window系统的警告声，屏幕上的字也变成了红色。  
『不找出【王马小吉】的十个敏感点就没办法出去的房间！！！！』  
两个人同时盯着屏幕沉默了。片刻，最原率先开口道：“王马君，它好像真的生气了。”  
“切！结果还是这样，只是做的时间长短与程度的问题吧！就不想玩弄我吗？就不想看我崩溃的模样吗？就不想品尝我的绝望吗？干吗不自己上！有本事正面上我！”  
“王马君！”  
啪地一声，突然最原拍了一下桌子，蜡烛也因为震动差点倒下。  
王马面无表情地看着最原，渐渐地露出了嘲讽的神色说道：“吼~？怎么了？终于装不下去，想自己上手让我闭嘴了吗？”  
“我不知道你在说什么，但是我认为再让你冒险刺激犯人，连我的生命都会有危险。”  
“啊~是吗~”白衣少年一脸无所谓的样子，继续说：“关于这个你大可以放心，那群小姑娘可喜欢我了，不会有生命危险，不过别的危险嘛~~”  
他意味深长的瞟了一眼最原的下半身。顿时，最原的脸又有点红了起来，他无语地闭起眼决定不去理睬王马的性骚扰。  
再一次向屏幕望去，他皱起眉头说道：“但是……”  
“但是，这个破玩意儿怎么会知道我的敏感点在哪里的！我那脆弱的发梢是弱点难道也被它知道了吗？！那里可是布满了血管和神经，稍微一刺激就会带来极大的快感。”  
“那你是怎么剪头发的？”  
最原觉得今天的自己就像电视剧里的吐槽役一样。原本不应该这样的，感觉好累。  
“尼嘻嘻，暴露了？不过这种话连谎言都算不上，如果有人看不出来，那才是世界级的财宝，连我都想见识一下了。所以，你准备怎么做？十个敏感点对你来说并不是什么难事吧？”  
“也许吧，但是我并不想采用这样的方式。”  
他不想再继续这样没有营养的对话，直接站起身向着紧闭的大门走去。  
王马看到他的行为，又一次泼了一盆冷水：“如果你想试试看这个门可不可以打开的话，我的回答是不行。无论是普通的房间还是满是镜子的房间，都没办法打开。说到镜子啊！最原酱你知道吗？”  
“我不知道！”  
最原下意识地直接否定了王马的问话。  
当然王马也没有询问他意见的意思，直接滔滔不绝起来：“那个房间四周围都是镜子呢，因为镜子都是拼接起来的，所以房间里的人影可不止一个，简直看得人眼花。”  
“你到底要说什么？”  
小侦探一边检查着出入口，一边有一搭没一搭地听着王马的胡言乱语。  
“我只想说啊~那时候最原酱可真卖力，是看到这么多的人影兴奋了吗？镜子里，镜子的镜子里，镜子的镜子里的镜子里……无限的直播艹我的现场。说真的，那次还是挺有新意的，难得我也兴奋了。”  
“咳！咳咳……”  
“怎么了？最原酱，你还好吗？没被口水呛死吧？”  
王马口中吐露出“关心”的话语，却是干巴巴的语调，并且他坐在椅子上完全没有要站起身的样子。  
“王马君你有空在那里胡说八道，还不如想想该怎么出去。”  
说完，他望向烛火边的王马，只见王马单手撑着脸，眼睛笑成了一双好看的月牙，烛火的光在他的虹膜中流动出黄金的色彩。  
“那，要不要试试看顺从它的方法呢？我推荐从简单的地方开始，比如说后颈……”  
随后他摘下了自己的围巾。  
※  
“哈……唔！不……”  
“是、是这里吗？”  
“哈啊！恩~~你、你干吗突然按、按……”  
“唔……”  
“不过，我原谅你，来接吻吧。”  
“诶？！唔！”  
封闭的空间内传出了细密的水啧声，听着令人脸红。  
“哈~唔！！等！透不过……唔~~”  
“呼……王马君……”  
“哈啊~哈啊~最原酱技术真差~”  
“王、王马……”  
【咣！咣！咣！咣！……】  
大概是想要表达自己的愤怒，突然连续不断地传出window系统的警告声，震得人耳朵生疼，这时屏幕上的字也更新了。  
「你们少来框我！我不是来听广播剧的！！！」  
“啧！”王马狠狠地发出咋舌之声，声音之大仿佛就怕别人听不见。  
“王马君，我一开始就说不行了……”  
此刻他们面对面坐在桌子边上，中间摆放着那根快要燃尽的蜡烛。而王马口中含着左手的虎口，那些令人连心跳的声音便是从他的口中发出来的。  
“切，向全世界的广播剧道歉，听广播剧都没办法满足你们了吗！你们就这么想看吗？好啊~谁要我是恶之总统呢！”  
他危险地笑了起来，突然站起身走到最原的身边，拉起他的手说道：“最原酱，告诉你一件好事，以后你想体会接吻的感觉或者说想练习一下的话，可以尝试一下虎口哦~据说那里有嘴唇的触感。不过最好还是拉个人亲一下比较好，比如说茶柱酱。”  
“我觉得我会被打死，请恕我拒绝。那个王马君……”最原低头望向对方牵起的手，小声询问道：“你要做什么？”  
“尼嘻嘻~告诉你第二件好事吧。她们成功的把我惹火了，所以我现在要展开行动。”  
“什么……”  
“最原酱，来做吧！”  
“诶？？”  
他不敢相信自己的耳朵，之前还这么拒绝的那个人，如今竟然主动邀请。  
“你不是……啊！”  
没等他说完话，王马用不容挣脱的大力将他从椅子上拉起来，一把甩在了床上。  
“痛痛痛……王马！你做……哈？你干什么！”  
王马挤进他的两腿中间，不由分说将他的外裤脱去。听到他变调的声音，抬起头凑近他的脸庞，近的仿佛下一刻便会吻上去一般。  
“因为我生气了，所以我要干你！现在！立刻！马上！”  
温热的气息喷在脸上，弄得他的鼻头有些发痒。  
“这有什么关联吗？我只是受害者吧……”  
“因为啊~”  
王马进一步靠近最原，而他的身后便是墙壁，他退无可退，只得忍受对方逐渐入侵他的领域。鼻子贴着鼻子，额头贴着额头，眼睛注视着眼睛。  
冰凉的手抚上他温暖的脸颊，身上的人如同耳语一般轻声说道：“她们只想看我被你上啊，如果我现在艹了你，她们会有种被雷劈中的感觉哦~”  
“但、但是……”  
【嗤】  
在发出最后一声叹息之后，蜡烛终于支撑不住，失去了它的火焰。  
而在这之前某人的笑容，却深深地印刻在了对方的眼里。  
※  
“果然还是算了~这种地方连个润滑剂都没给放，会受伤的！无论是最原酱的花朵还是我的宝贝！这犯人果然是个童贞吧！”  
黑暗中，王马举起双手，跳下床离开了最原。  
“诶？”  
“哼~~~怎么了？从声音上我好像听出来，有人有种失落的感觉啊~”  
“你听错了……”  
最原默默地穿上被王马扒下的外裤，因为一片漆黑，他只能随便向着一个方向问道：“那你想怎么出门？”  
“其实我早想批判这种房间的不科学了。不XXX就不能出去的房间？怎么可能关得住我超高校级的总统大人，只要有锁我就可以撬开，还没什么锁可以困住我。”  
“你是超高校级的开锁匠吗？……等下，你会撬锁？”  
“恩……原来你还不知道啊，原来如此。”  
这时王马早已摸黑摸到了门把手，蹲在地上频频点头地说道：“是啊~我会撬锁哦！友情提醒，如果要把我关起来的话，至少要把我的衣服脱了。不过当然还是给我一件衣服穿吧，会感冒的。”  
说着他摘下了一个衣服上的金属装饰件，轻轻旋转了几下露出一根细铁丝。他将细铁丝伸入锁芯，捣鼓了几下之后，随着咔哒一声，门打开了。  
“你看~这种门不值一……”  
话音未落，他将头向左一偏，躲开了射来的麻醉针。  
“呵呵~怎么了？恩将仇报？还是恼羞成怒？”  
“你是怎么发现的？”  
那个人在黑暗中展露笑容，那种坏掉的笑容是不会出现在王马认识的最原脸上的，除非是……  
“你的隐形眼镜带歪了，黑幕酱。”  
“哈哈！真不愧是我最满意的作品，在那个时候还在怀疑我，还在观察我。”  
“你这样的话我已经听无数遍了，我奉劝你最好还是再设计一下台词。”  
“我想今天是我们第三次见面吧，怎么会是无数次呢？王马君，你是从哪里来的？”  
“随你怎么想。你现在是不是恨的牙痒痒呢？不过你以为在我万全的状态下，你能抓得住我？”  
“不觉得，而且我也没想抓住你，这个麻醉针也是最后一个，你想出去的话就请便。”  
他在黑暗中做了一个“请”的姿势。  
王马虽然对他干脆的态度有所怀疑，但是依旧打开门走了出去……  
可，打开的一瞬间他就后悔了。  
外面的世界充满光亮，刺眼且炫目，就如……  
“啊……！”  
就如美杜莎的魔眼一般，令他无法动弹。  
“真可怜，你机关算尽最终还是栽倒在我的手里。”  
黑发的黑幕从房间内走了出来，这个光线对他没有影响。他慢慢踱步到王马的身后，轻轻挑起他的发梢，凑近鼻下闻了一下。  
“哼哼~敏感的发梢……这个谎言可真可爱。”  
“知道吗？”他从王马的身后伸出双手，环抱住他的腰肢，凑近他的耳畔，用脸颊磨蹭着他的耳，愉快地说道：“我的隐形眼镜是特制品，可以过滤回忆手电筒的有效光线。”  
“而今天的这个游戏算是我一个小小的恶趣味吧，没想到你果然非常的有趣呢！”  
王马感觉眼前有文字闪过，记忆渐渐地被替换。  
“恩，不过正篇游戏不能不继续玩下去呢，很快我们都会回到那个校园里去了吧。让我们继续我们的游戏吧！王马小吉同学。”  
王马在失去意识前印刻在眼中的是他如黑白熊一般的笑容。  
※  
「啊啊~结局又是这样，什么时候才能离开这个房间呢……」  
在开满鲜花的房间里，王马小吉睁开了眼睛……  
ENDLESS  
————————————  
多此一举的解释君：  
1.文中的王马没有到达过红鲑的世界线，be之后便会脱离这个世界，前往去下一个世界，而这个世界里记忆灯修正过的王马会继续V3。  
2.寻找到红鲑的世界线便会停止。  
3.这时候的时间线是第三章事件出来之前的活动时间。  
4.黑幕酱他并不知道这个王马到底怎么回事，只是异想天开的玩个游戏而已。  
5.题目《出不去的房间》说得就是这个王马无限经历，脱离不了的遭遇。


End file.
